Not Alone
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: Bueno no tngo un summary para este pero espero les guste, Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad! Los quiero!


**Hola gente bonita, hermosa, preciosa, divina! Jijijiji heme aquí desde un ciber para subir este song-fic n.n **

**Seee verán esta canción me gusta muuuxo y ps me dije a mi misma ¿y si lo hago un fic? ¿y si es Hitsuhina? Y ps BOOM! Aquí esta el resultado :D **

**Este song-fic está de dicado a mi nee-chan (Diva Kuchiki),a mi oka-san (Any-chan15) a mi oba-san (****MikoBicho-chan) y por su puesto que a Sarah-chan (Marhaya)**

**NOTA* : se recomienda escucahar la canción de "Not Alone de Park Jung Min"**

**Espero les guste n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos :/ los derechos a Tite Kubo n.n**

**ADVERTENCIAS: esta historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Hitsugaya y Hinamori en este mismo orden, y la canción pues la escribí en su idioma original :D aquí les dejo el link de la canción **

**http: / ww w . youtube. com /watch?v=saozXp_QNHA**

***-*-*-*-*-* NOT ALONE *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Jichyeoganeun ni nunbichi jaggu nareul noheuryeogo hae  
>Sum icha ni moseubeul bols udo butjapeul su oebseo<em>

_Jichyeo stop stop stop ijen deo  
>Modeungeol step step step beoseona<br>Dolikil su ga eobdago ggeutiramyeo ddo uljiman_

Te conocí hace tantos años, mientras estabas solo alejado de todos los niños, me acerque a ti y me hice tu amiga, incluso te puse un tierno nombre "shiro-chan" a pesar de que a ti no te gustara, y hasta el día de hoy sigo llamándote de esa manera, desde el día en que te conocí prometí que nunca me alejaría de ti.

_So i can believe i'm not alone  
>Ijen not alone deoneun seulpeuji anhge<br>And i can feel it i'm not alone  
>Jeoldae not alone dashin himdeulji anhge<em>

_Ijen dashin down down down down no! no! no! no!  
>Down down down down no! no! no! no!<br>Shigani deo heulreodo i'm not alone  
>Neo hana ddaemune i can believe<em>

Desde el día que te acercaste a mí nunca me imaginé que serias tan importante para mí, tú me demostraste la dulzura de la vida con tan solo regalarme un sonrisa, gracias a ti empecé a creer en las personas, gracias a ti moja-camas

_Galsurok ni kioki nal butjaba  
>Shilheodo yeojeonhi gey heungeoke sara<em>

_Jeom jeom stop stop stop shigani  
>Dashi ddo step step step beoseona<br>Dolagal su ga eobtdago ggeutiramyeo ddo uljiman_

A pesar de que te apunte con mi espada, a pesar de que desconfié de ti, tu siempre me protegiste , y aun después de que han pasado tantos recuerdo las lágrimas que derrame por todo lo sucedido, todo lo que hice por admiración a ese traidor de Aizen.

_So i can believe i'm not alone  
>Ijen not alone deoneun seulpeuji anhge<br>And i can feel it i'm not alone  
>Jeoldae not alone dashin himdeulji anhge<em>

_Ijen dashin down down down down no! no! no! no!  
>Down down down down no! no! no! no!<br>Shigani deo heulreodo i'm not alone  
>Neo hana ddaemune i can believe<em>

_Sumeul swil su jocha eobtneun eodu-un i bamdo  
>Dashineun duryeopji anha neo ddaemune<em>

Pero al fin el tiempo de guerras termino, al fin podemos estar juntos, aunque tardamos un poco en volver a ser los de antes, valió la pena el espera, ahora que estamos juntos todo lo podremos lograr, y ese temor a la soledad se desvanece con cada día que paso a tu lado mi "shiro-chan".

_So i can believe i'm not alone  
>Ijen not alone deoneun seulpeuji anhge<br>And i can feel it i'm not alone  
>Jeoldae not alone dashin himdeulji anhge<em>

_Ijen dashin down down down down no! no! no! no!  
>Down down down down no! no! no! no!<br>Modeunge muneojyeodo i'm not alone  
>Neo hanaro chungbunhae i'm not alone<br>_

Y ahora que estamos juntos me he hecho la promesa de que jamás te volverás a sentir sola, viviré para protegerte , cuidarte, y sobre todo amarte, Hitsugaya Momo, el día en que decidiste ser mi esposa fue el mas feliz de mi vida, y como te dije alguna vez hace algunos años…

_You're not alone…_

_Tú__ no __estas__ sola… -_

**Bieeeeeeen eso fue todo por fa comenten!**

**Los quiero!**

**HUGS AND KISSES! n.n**

**¿ me regalan un review?**


End file.
